weekend_polskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Soulless Chica
Soulless Chica(z ang. Bezduszna Chica) 'to jedna z antagonistów występujących w grze "'WEEKEND_". Jest ona bardziej zniszczoną wersją Withered Chici występującej we Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Począwszy od pierwszej nocy ożywa i zaczyna się przemieszczać po magazynie w celu dostania się do biura i dorwania Mike'a Schmidt'a. Wygląd Soulless Chica jest Animatronikiem-kurczakiem o typowej budowie dla Animatroników składającej się z dwóch rąk, których dłonie miały po 4 palce i nóg, których stopy mają 3 palce, z czego 3, najkrótszy znajduje się z tyłu, tułowia i głowy tutaj z 3 piórami na czubku. Ma również parę naramienników i akurat brakujących nakolanników. Jej kostium jest koloru brudno-żółtego z brudno-pomarańczowymi stopami i dziobem oraz tak brudnym, że aż połyskującym od kurzu i innego brudu śliniaczkiem. Bezduszna Chica straciła dolną część dzioba, ale szczęka endoszkieletu została i ma niezmienione uzębienie, jej lewe ramie nie posiada w ogóle kostiumu i naramiennika, biały śliniaczek z napisem ,,Let's Eat !!!" jest bardzo zakurzony, ale może się wydawać nawet, że jest srebrny. Animatronik nie posiada brwi, oczodoły ma zupełnie czarne, ale może pokazywać phantomowe oczy, ma na głowie 3 pióra. Prawa ręka jest tak jak lewa najprawdopodobniej złamana, bo we FNaF 2 były wyprostowane i sztywno wyprostowane, a teraz są zgięte i ruchome, a górna część ciała łączy się z dolną za pomocą długiego, metalowego przewodu, choć to wygląda jak zwykły endoszkielet, to nie ostał by się w tym samym miejscu. Jej nogi nie wydają się raczej zniszczone, a stopy są dosyć dziwne, bo we FNaF 2 '''jej stopy miały 3 symetryczne palce zakończone srebrnymi, dużymi pazurami palce, a tak ma 2 długie palce bez pazurów i 3 krótki z boku, również bez pazura. '''Zachowanie Soulless Chica ma taką samą mechanikę i sposób ataku jak większość postaci, więc nie wydaje się być specjalnie inna. Jednak w pewnych momentach może stanowić duże zagrożenie. Jej trasa rozpoczyna się na CAM 04. Będzie tam leżała do pewnego momentu obok pudła z Foxy'm. Kiedy się ruszy będzie stała po lewej stronie kamery wychylając swoją głowę. Gdy znowu się ruszy będzie zasłaniała twarzą całą kamerę (podobnego sposobu używa Freddy), po następnym ruchu już jej nie zobaczymy na kamerach, tylko po podświetleniu prawych (jedynych) drzwi ją zobaczymy. Kiedy się ją zobaczy powinno się natychmiast zgasić światło, ze względu na to, że ona daje mniej czasu na zgaszenie światła. Jeśli jednak zgasimy światło na około 6-7 sekund rozpocznie wędrówkę od nowa. Lecz nie uaktywnia się zbyt wcześnie, co prawda pierwszej nocy, ale o 2/ 3 a.m. ale wtedy już się może pojawić się przed drzwiami. Ciekawostki * Jest niemal podobna do Ignited Chici z gry The Joy of Creation. * Na fan-artach pokazuje się Soulless Chicę z endoszkieletowymi nogami, lecz to jest błąd-poza 1 na CAM04 ukazuje, że nic się nie zmieniło. * Nie posiada oczu przy drzwiach i kiedy atakuje. * Nie ma również prostych i sztywnych rąk. * Jej śliniaczek wydaje się być srebrny. * Gdy o 3 a.m. nas Zjumpscare'uje to możemy grać w sekretną minigierkę. * Dziwnym faktem jest to, że Soulless Chica podczas Jumpscare'a nie ma oczu, ale podczas gry o dziwo tak. * Jej oczy (podczas rozgrywki) są podobne do oczu Phantomów z FNaF'a 3. * Kiedy się porusza to słychać inne dżwięki, niż u innych animatroników * Ona i Foxy to jedyne postacie, które przypominały wersje z teaserów. Galeria Teaser z Soulless Chicą.png|Jeden z teaserów Soulless Chici Soulless Chica w pozie 1 na CAM 05.jpg|Soulless Chica na CAM 05 (poza 1) Soulless Chica w pozie 2 na CAM 05.jpg|Soulless Chica na CAM 05 (poza 2) Soulless Chica w pozie 3 na CAM 05.jpg|Soulless Chica na CAM 05 (poza 3) Soulless Chica przy drzwiach.jpg|Soulless Chica przy drzwiach Soulless Chica jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Soulless Chici En:Soulless Chica